How Did We Get Here!
by Insane Person of the Darkness
Summary: LOTR/Zelda crossover. The Fellowship finds themselves in a strange world. Now they must find a way to get back to their own Middle-Earth. But what will happen, you ask? hmmm
1. The Prolouge with the really LONG Author...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lord of the Rings", Zelda, and/or Star Wars people, places, objects, yadda yadda yadda…

A/N: This is my original story, "What are we doing here?!," completely rewritten. It is ALSO my rewritten version completely revised. I went through and corrected all the tense errors, spell errors, AND inserted the missing words. Because if you noticed in the OTHER version of this story, I sort of accidentally left out various words, sometimes whole sentences, leaving it up to you to fill those gaps.

Well, now you don't have that problem. I hope. Heh… ^_^U 

So once again – ENJOY!

~ The Mangement. 

~ * * * * ~

_"How Did We Get Here?!"___

_~* Prologue *~_

A long time ago, in a distant land not so far away, a person by the name of Link was walking through Hyrule Field. He just happened to be saying "Kibbles'N'Bits", over and over again, getting on the nerves of a particular yellow fairy.

"Do you THINK you could stop saying that, Link?" Navi was the name of this particular yellow fairy. No matter how annoying or stupid Link was, he still helped him out and followed him around.

Link paused in his repetitious phrase. Apparently, he was thinking very hard, judging by the confused dumb look on his face. "Uh…No?"

Navi's face went slack as Link started to say "Kibbles'N'Bits" over and over again. "Yes… I forgot. You're not exactly CAPABLE of thinking, now are you?"

"IS THAT A THREAT?!" Link's eyes were wide with fury. He pulled a two-by-four out of nowhere to protect himself against his friendly "foe", just in case things got messy.

"Here," the glowing ball of light pulled out a cookie and tried to hand it to Link. "Have a cookie."

Link gasped. "Is that….for… ME?" His eyes were now girlishly large, batting his lashes at his newfound friend.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Really really really-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE THE FRIGGIN COOKIE!!" Navi then proceeded in throwing the cookie at Link's head, causing him to start crying like a baby.

Taking out the two-by-four again, Link tried to suppress his cries. "I'll make you pay for that… It wasn't very…" Link tried to find a word that would be right for the end of the sentence. "Nice."

Just as Link was about to hit Navi, a blinding light filled the Field.

"Oh my eyes!" Link exclaimed, sounding just like Marcia Brady from the "Brady Bunch". He covered his face to protect his eyes. He fell over, clutching his face, being over-dramatic. "OH! The pain! The PAIN!" Rolling on the ground, Link's cries became louder.

Navi kicked him in the stomach. Hard. When he stopped whining, Navi filled him in on what just happened.

"While you were on the floor, crying like an idiot," The fairy cleared his throat loudly, "NINE random persons fell out of the sky, and landed in a crumpled heap in front of us."

Link looked at the pile of random people in front of him. "And where did they come from, exactly?"

"The sky."

"Uh…HUH…"

One of the random people in the crumpled heap said "Ow."

"You don't really expect me to believe that these people," Link said, motioning to the Nine Random People in the Crumpled Heap©, "FELL out of the sky, and RANDOMLY FELL into a Crumpled Heap©, right in front of us, do you?"

Navi stared at Link for a minute. "Actually, I do."

"Oh." Link stared back at Navi, causing a long awkward silence. "Ok."

"Ok." Navi blinked.

"Kibbles'N'Bits. Kibbles'N'Bits. Kibbles'N'Bits…"

Suddenly, a NEW voice entered the conversation. "MUST you keep saying that? Its DREADFULLY annoying!"

Link spun around to see an Old Guy in a Grey Dress™ standing right behind him. "Who are YOU?!" His voice sounded whimsical, like a child who was seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

" *I*," the Old Guy in the Grey Dress™ started, "am Gandalf the Grey-t. I am a powerful wizard. Fear me."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Oh…OK… Do I HAVE to fear you?"

"Yes."

"Oh… Ok…" Link cowered behind Navi. "Is this good for fearing you, Old Guy in a Grey Dress™?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey-t." The wizard stated again. "And yes, that's fine." Gandalf smiled, pleased with himself to have somebody cowering fear in front of him.

"Hey GANDALF!" A small boy had succeeded in untangling himself from the pile of random people. "Are you trying to be menacing in front of strangers again?"

"Oh Frodo… You never let me have any fun…" Gandalf hung his head and kicked at the ground.

Link looked down at Frodo. "So he's NOT a terrifying, powerful, wizard, guy?"

"Well… he *is* powerful," the small boy said. "But he's not terrifying. He just thinks he is."

Gandalf picked his head up. "But I *AM* terrifying! Honest! ROAR! See?"

Everybody in the Field looked at Gandalf.

"What?" He looked at everyone looking at him. "Fine… -.- I'm not terrifying…"

"That's right," The Small Boy with the Hairy Feet added. "And why are you calling me a "Small Boy"?" Frodo yelled up at the sky, jabbing a finger at a person he couldn't see.

"BECAUSE I CAN!" A thunderous, female voice answered.

Navi flew down to Frodo. "I wouldn't argue with the Authoress…"

"Why not?" Frodo asked.

"Uh…erm…"

There was a flash of light and a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Frodo was doing a fast-paced chicken dance.

"What's going on?!" His eyes were wide with freight, as he frantically looked around. He chicken-danced over to his companions, who were now standing up. "HELP ME!"

"Master! What is happened to you?!" It was Frodo's faithful manservant Samwise Gamgee. "You are dancing funnier than you usually do! Even funnier than at your Uncle Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday party!" He was running around him, trying to make the odd looking dance stop.

"I'm AWARE of that, Sam!" Frodo panted. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Navi floated down to Frodo again. "I told you so…," he said in a sing-song voice.

Frodo's face went slack. "You're not helping… -.-"

The fairy smiled. "I know. ^_^"

The Authoress' voice was now, not thunderous. Instead, she was giggling insanely.

"OKAY! CALL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Frodo was wildly looking up at the sky. "JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

There was another flash of light and another cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared once again, Frodo was standing straight, not doing the chicken dance.

Frodo sighed. "Thank-you…"

The Authoress just continued to giggle. Just then, a fourteen-year-old girl fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud. She wasn't giggling anymore. "Ow…"

Everybody just looked at her, staring, not moving. Then she got up and walked off.

Gandalf looked around. "HEY!"

"What?" Link also looked around, trying to find the reason for his sudden outburst. Sadly, he found none.

"Someone fell out of the sky!" He pointed upward.

One of the Hobbits looked around. "Really?!" He looked up at they sky, to where Gandalf had pointed.

"Pippin…" Frodo shook his head. "How many times must I tell you?"

Pippin looked at Frodo, confused. "Tell me what?"

"That Gandalf is slow and you MUST ignore him sometimes."

The younger Hobbit scratched his head. "Oh… yeah… I really have to work on that…"

"Yes you do…" Frodo put a hand on the confused person's shoulder. "But it's okay…"

Gandalf took this statement personally. "Hey! IS THAT A THREAT?!"

"No Gandalf. It was just a statement." Frodo handed him a cookie and patted him on the back.

"I'm not slow though…"

Frodo patted his back again. "Yes you are… It's okay…"

Gandalf took a bite out of his cookie. Only, he was eating it way too slow. So Frodo snatched the cookie and stuffed it down the wizard's throat. "EAT! FASTER!"

The magical person fell over, gagging. Frodo dusted his hands off on his pants and walked back to his friends.

Boromir was eyeing Navi. He walked up to him and waved frantically in his face. "HI!"

Navi stared at the Man of Gondor, Link started up his "Kibbles'N'Bits!" phrase again, and Aragorn joins Boromir in staring at the fairy.

While Aragorn was staring, a single thought passed through his mind. But what he didn't know, was that that thought would stick to Navi forever. (A/N: You KNOW what's coming people. Yes that one three-word phrase… ^_^)

"IT'S A CHICKEN!" Aragorn's eyes grew super wide as he pointed at Navi.

Boromir waved in the fairy's face again, shouting "HI!" at the top of his lungs.

The Glowing Ball of Light and Wings stared at both of the Men. "Yes… Hi…" He slightly moved away. Then he looked at the Ranger. "And dud… I'm not a chicken…"

Frodo looked around Sam, who was trying to dust him off and see if he needed anything, and over to Navi. "Ignore them. We all do."

Navi nodded, and edged away from them both again. Link started running around in the background, still saying, "Kibbles'N'Bits!"

" Oh. Fairy Guy!" Frodo walked over to Navi, shoving both Aragorn and Boromir out of the way. "Where ARE we, exactly?"

The fairy's eyes went wide. "Don't you know?"

"No… That's why I asked…"

Link now started running in circles. He was still in the background, so nobody heeded him.

"Right now," Navi blinked. "You're in Hyrule Field…"

The Fellowship gasped. "REALLY?!"

Link hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. He fell to the ground, twitching.

"Yes. Really."

The Fellowship nodded. "Okay…"

"So…" Frodo bounced on the balls of his feet. "What do we do now? I mean, we still have the Ring of Power to destroy, and I for one, still don't know where we are."

Everybody fell silent, then they all turned to Navi in unison. Navi started to sweat. "Uh… why are you all looking at me that way?" His breath quickened as they started coming closer. "Hey… That's not funny… I'll scream 'cheese' if you come any closer! O_O"

The Fellowship jumped on top of Navi, making super sure that he couldn't go anywhere…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Well. That takes care of that.

As always, if you review, you will get a little Post-It Note from me! YAY! 

…

Okay… not much incentive for you to review. But how's about I throw in a cheeze pizza to top that deal?

I'm going to shut up now so you can review. And so I can fix my other chapters… 

Thank you for reading!

~ Insane Person of the Darkness.


	2. The Day There Were Chickens

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapter… -.- its annoying having to type it every single time…

A/N: I've got nothing to say here… 

~* _How Did We Get Here! *~_

_Chapter One: The Day There Were Chickens!_

_******_

At this point in time, Navi is in a cage (which he can't seem to break out of), Link is still unconscious, and the Fellowship still can't figure out where they are

"HI!" Boromir was still randomly walking up to random people and shouting this in their faces. All the while frantically waving.

Navi threw himself against the cage bars. "Will you let me OUT OF HERE?!"

Aragorn made a face. "NO!" he crossed his arms. "I've always wanted a pet chicken… And now I have one!" He smiled stupidly at this realization.

The fairy's face went slack. " I am not going to tell you again, Aragorn. I. AM. NOT. A. CHICKEN!

Aragorn smiled stupidly, then giggled. "Hee hee… Chicken…" He giggled again. "Chicken's having a hissy fit…"

Frodo felt Navi's pain. "Navi… I feel your pain…" He patted the cage.

"I'm sure you do…" was the only response he got in return.

The Hobbit turned to the Ranger. "Maybe you should let him out."

Aragorn's eyes went wide. "NO!" He grabbed the cage and ran away from Frodo, who stood completely still and didn't run after him. Occasionally, the Ranger would run past them, shouting out "NO!" or "MY CHICKEN!"

Frodo stuck his foot out. Aragorn ran by once again, with his eyes conveniently closed. Not seeing the small stuck out Hobbit foot, he tripped over it and did a face plant into the hard earth. "Ow…"

Just as Baggins-Boy was about to pick up the cage, he heard a high-pitched sound in the distance. "HEY! I hear a _SOUND!"_

Pippin looked around. "WHERE?! O_O"

"In the distance!"

In the far off closeness, there was a high-pitched "WEEEEEEEEEEeeee…!!!", which  was closely followed by a loud "DOOSH!"

Three Random People fell out of the sky and landed in a Crumpled Heap in front of the Fellowship (and Navi).

"The SKY is falling!" Sam covered his head and fearfully looked around.

Frodo slapped his forehead. "I'm surrounded by slow people…"

"AH SHIT! YOU SON OF A MONKEY'S UNCLE'S WHORE!"

Everybody gasped at this foul language.

One of the random people got up. "Michelle…"

The girl who swore stood up as well. "What?" That was Michelle. But everybody called her "Michee" for short.

The short person gasped. "I don't think they like your colorful language…"

"So?" Michee looked at the Fellowship. The Fellowship looked at her in return. "WHAT?!"

The Fellowship (and Navi) all turned around and acted as natural as possible.

The short person was the last to stand up. Out of the three, Angela was the shortest. She was always on a permanent sugar-high, was amazed by the simplest things, and was on Ritalin. The only problem was, she never took it, never heard of it before, and didn't know what it was. 

Andrea was a little taller than Michee, but not by much. Michee always swears at random things. (You will take notice later in the story, I'm sure. (No offense Michee ;-) I told you you'd be a little ooc)

"Hey Michee!" Andrea pointed. "LEGOLAS!"

Their eyes grew wide as they both spotted the handsome blonde Elf. They ran over to him, shouting "MINE!". Grabbing an arm each, they pulled on him as if he were part of a tug-o-war game.

"He's MINE, Andrea!"

"Nuh-uh! He's MINE!"

"I saw him FIRST!"

Legolas looked from Michelle to Andrea, completely confused, and now in much pain. Both girls lost their grip and fell back. They hit the ground with a "THUD!"

Andrea pointed at Michee. "I'm the author! *I* should have him!"

"That doesn't give you first rights!" Michee shot back. "I should get Tanarus over here! Or have Elsenya DO stuff with Legolas!"

Legolas' eyes went super wide. He didn't like the idea of "doing things" with people he didn't know. 

Michelle and Andrea both took notice to the Elf's reaction, then gasp. "IN A DIFFERENT STORY!" They said at the same time.

Elfie nodded, but he was mentally scarred. For life. "I don't think I want to know…"

"You don't," Andrea confirmed. "I don't like it either. Besides, YOU have Sauron!" She shouted to Michee accusingly.  

Michelle got a dreamy look on her face. "Yeah… Sauron…" The dreamy look was quickly replaced by an Evil Grin.

Merry walked up to Michee and looked at her face. "You know, that's the same look Sam gets when he looks at Frodo."

"That's because his mind is filled with impure thoughts!" Pippin put in.

Frodo stared at Sam, then slowly inched away. Sam went red, but remained silent.

An awkward silence filled the Field again.

"CHEESE!"

Everybody stared at Angie. "What?" she laughed. "Cheese is good! It says so on my tee-shirt!" She pointed to her tee shirt, which said, "Cheese is Good!"

People shrugged and turned back to Michee, who was still thinking impure thoughts. 

"Hey!" Andrea exclaimed. "You DID enjoy it the first time!" She pointed at Michelle.

Michee smiled an evil smile that would have scared Sauron himself. "YUP! ^_^"

"I KNEW it!" Andrea threw her hands up over her head and ran circles around the others. "SHE FORGED SAURON'S SON! SHE FORGED SAURON'S SON! SHE FORGED SAURON'S SON!"*

Angie stuck her foot out, and Andrea, not seeing it, tripped. She fell flat on her face, and Angie started laughing.

Frodo pointed at Andrea. "HEY! I know who you are!"

Andrea got up and smiled nervously. "What do you mean?"

"YOU were the one who made me do the CHICKEN DANCE! And then you randomly fell out of the sky!" Frodo said.

"O_OU no…" Andrea nervously said.

"Yes. Yes you did!"

Michee looked around. "Excuse me. I must go visit a… erm… FRIEND." She inched away, then ran off to Mordor. "MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaa…..!!"

  Andrea sighed. "You know… she always did have a thing with power…" She looked behind her and saw Angie whispering something in Aragorn's ear. Angie finished telling him whatever she was telling him and laughed. Aragorn chuckled too, and Angie rans to hide behind Gimli.

"What did she say?" Andrea questioned the Ranger.

Aragorn looked around. "Me?" He twitched. "Well… she said I shouldn't trust you because you are a deranged crazy person with people inside your head."

"I am NOT crazy!" She said to defend herself. " I may have little people in my head, but I am NOT crazy!"**

"But you ARE!" He reasoned.

"-.- Fine…' A light bulb flashed above her head. " I know! I'll start a CLUB!" She started ranting on and on about her newly-thought-up-plans, though nobody listened. They were all too busy slowly creeping away from her, even Boromir and Aragorn. "… And we'll have HATS! And SHIRTS! And a CATCH PHRASE! And… PRETTY STUFF!…"

**********

Meanwhile, Link was waking up from his unconscious state (A/N: NEED I remind you of the TREE incident?). He rubbed his head and looked around. Everybody was standing over him. Staring. "DUDE! What happened?" he looked around the Field again, then gasped. "DUDE! WHERE'S MY CAR?!"

Angie looked around, and then she looked at Link. "Yeah… Okay buddy… Whatever you say…" She thought for a second, then an exclamation point appeared over her head. "Wait a minute! YOU DON'T HAVE A CAR!"

The now fully conscious Link looked around again, and thought for a second. "I don't?…"

Angie stared at him, wide-eyed, face furious. She started beating the crap out of him. Between each punch/kick, she yelled stuff at him. "NO! YOU! DON'T! YOU! FUCKING! IDIOT! YOU! HAVE! A! HORSE!"

"Ow…" 

**********

Now that Link was fully awake, barely alive, bleeding profusely, and with a cold compress, Navi decided that they should have a Council. "I've decided that we should have a Council." The fairy announced.

He had Magically gotten out of the cage while everybody was watching Angie beat the crap out of Link. Presently, he was flying out of the reach of Aragorn, being very careful as to not get caught by him again.

"Why?" Angie asked.

"So we can sort everything out, figure out what happened, and what you people are doing here," the fairy stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Angie asked again.

"So we can help you get home."

"Why?"

"So we could continue our lives in PEACE- without you- WITHOUT YOUR GOD DAMNED STUPID QUESTIONS!" Navi had obviously gotten tired of Angie's constant questions, and her overall stupidity.

Angie blinked. "Oh…" She was quite taken aback by the Fairy's sudden outburst, but it wasn't enough to shut her up. "Why?"

Navi let an exasperated sigh. A random person threw a brick at Angie, knocking her unconscious.

"THANK YOU! THERE IS A GOD!" Fairy-Floaty-Thing said, considerably happy.

Andrea looked up at the sky, then took a large sign out of her pocket. She stuck the sign into the ground and smiled as Pippin read the sign.

"Beware… of… Falling… Objects…" He looked at Andrea. "Andrea?"

"Ya?" She looked at the Hobbit and smiled again.

"You are a dumbass…" He smacked her outside the head with the sign, and smiled. 

Andrea was knocked unconscious.

*****************************************************************

A/N: REVIEW! 


	3. Let The Long Explanations, Commence!

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

A/N: Hiya People! Yup. I'm back again. ::smiles and nods:: But I'm afraid that I left some things out when I posted the last chapter! If you look back, you'll see that after two things, there are little stars. After star number ONE, which was the after "SHE FORGED SAURON'S SON!" spiel, that is something that actually happened… sort of... it's more of an inside joke… Just go read Lady Galadriel's story. It MIGHT be explained there… I think… And after star number two, which was after the, "I may have little people inside my head, but I am NOT crazy!", I must let you know, that I really DO have little people that talk to me. My therapist says that is quite normal, and that I (or anybody else) have nothing to worry about. Beware of more comments related to that… So now that THAT is all cleared up, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! ^_^

~* _How Did We Get Here! *~_

Chapter Two: Let the Long Explanations, Commence!

******

Navi is now starting his "very important" council meeting. Just as he is about to start, Michelle comes into view, looking very depressed. When she reaches the group, Angie and Andrea suddenly wake up.

The fairy person cleared his throat. "Now that everybody is conscious, present, and not bleeding, we can get this council started. We will start off with—hey. What's the mater with you?" He suddenly noticed the state of depression that Michee was in. "I thought you were glad you were going to be seeing your "man"-guy." 

Michee looked up at Navi, who is still floating high over everybody else. "I was…" She looked down at her feet. " But he wasn't home…"

"You know," Andrea commented. "They both have always had a thing with power…"

Navi's eyes roamed around. "Okay…" He blinked. "As I was saying. We will start off with 'what happened'. Be fore anybody can figure what to do with you people, you must tell me EXACTLY what happened.' He looked around at the half circle of people, who recreated Elrond's council meeting. "Fellowship, you go first."

"Wait… wait… Hold everything…" Aragorn stood up, waving his arms. "So you mean to tell me, that we are going to be questioned by a _chicken_?"

"Yes Aragorn…" Merry said, pulling on the Ranger's arm to get him to sit back down. "Now be nice to the chicken," He handed him a cookie, which he ate in one bite.

"HI!" Boromir stood up and waved frantically at Link.

Link's eyes went wide. "IS THAT A THREAT?!" He took out his two-by-four, then started chasing Boromir around the Field. "Come on! ANSWER ME!"

The remaining sane people decided to ignore Link and Boromir, while Angela stood up and watched the show. "Throw the CHAIR at him!" she shouted.

"Well, we were in the Mines of Moria, right?" Frodo started off. Navi nodded, seeming to have understood what the Mines of Moria were. "We were running over the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm," Frodo started running in place, acting out what happened. "When all of a sudden-"

"Ai! Ai!" Wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"*

Everybody turned to stare at Legolas. He stared back at them. "I was helping with the re-enactment!" He told them. "I was! You saw how Frodo ran in place when he said, 'We were running over the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm'. I know it! I was helping!"

"Anyway," Frodo continued. "We were across the Bridge, but Gandalf stopped, and stood in the middle of it. So went to face the Balrog all-"

Gandalf stood up and raised his staff. "You cannot pass," he said. "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Undûn. Go back to the Shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" 

He slammed his staff down on the ground. Nothing happened. People stared. "What?" Gandalf looked around. "If Legolas gets to help, the I CAN TOO!"

When nobody replied, he just sat down. Frodo continued again. "Anyway… so the Balrog-"

"Grr! ROAR!" Merry stood up, and acted like the Balrog. Once again, people stared. Merry said nothing, then sat down, just as Gandalf had.

Frodo stared at Merry and blinked. "Can I FINISH PLEASE?!"

Merry nodded.

"Okay." Frodo started up again. "So the Balrog-"

"ROAR!"

"So the Bal-"

"ROAR!"

"Ba-"

"ROAR!"

"SotheBalrogfelldowntheendlessabysswithafinal"ROAR!"" Frodo said in one breath. "Don't make me DO that Merry!" (A/N: So the Balrog fell down the endless abyss with a final "ROAR!". Just in case you guys didn't get that… :-S heh)

Merry looked down at his feet. "…Okay…"

"So after the Balrog fell, Gandalf turned around, and he tripped." Frodo threw his hands up at this last statement, just to emphasize it.

"I DID NOT TRIP!" Gandalf shouted as he jumped up, outraged at the idea.

"Then what DID you do?" Frodo asked calmly, casually crossing his arms.

The wizard thought for a minute. "I conveniently stumbled over my own feet." He smiled smugly. He almost had Frodo fooled, be it not for the fact that Frodo was not stupid.

"But you just said the same thing that I did," Frodo pointed out. "You just worded it differently!"

Gandalf put his hands behind his back and looked up at the sky. "No I didn't…"

"Yeah, you did"

"No…"

"Yeah…" Frodo nodded.

"No."

"Yes. Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did…"

"CHEESE!"

Everybody looked at Angie. They blinked. Saying nothing, they all decide to, once again, return to the council.

Pippin rubbed his head. "Hey Frodo… I just thought of something…"

"The guy on the oatmeal box does NOT eat Hobbits,** so don't even say it…"

"No… It wasn't that… even if he DOES eat Hobbits-"

Frodo sighed. -.-U

"Did you notice that big bright light?"

"What big bright light?" A puzzled Baggins-Boy asked.

"You know… that light that surrounded us when Gandalf tripped."

Gandalf mumbled something about 'stumbling' and not 'tripping'. When he realized what Pippin had just said, an exclamation point appeared over his head. He then slowly backed away, hoping to go unnoticed. He failed. 

Everyone turned to look at him in unison.

"It was an ACCIDENT! Really! Honest!" Gandalf threw his stick down ad put his in the air, to how that he didn't have his fingers crossed.

Angie walked up to the Denying Wizard and kicked him in the shin. "You dumbass.."

Navi nodded in agreement. "One mystery is finally solved…" He looked at the three girls. "Now what about you people?"

Just as Michee was about to say something, a hooded figure ran up to them. "I AM A SHEIKAH!" The hooded figure shouted. Then he ran off into the Field, cackling like a mad man.

Everybody stared.

"Oh-kay…"

Link said: "Kibbles'N'Bits!"

"Anyway," Michee said. "I really don't know how we got here. I was just at home, then I was falling from the sky… I mean, none of us has magic powers or anything…"

"Not entirely true…" Andrea replied.

"What do you mean, 'Not entirely ture'?"

"Exactly!" Andrea reached into her pocket and pulled out a green Five-Star, five-subject notebook with a lot of writing on the cover. The she pulled out a clickie pen that said NASCAR. "*I* have—DUN DUN DUN!—My Magic Notebook and Magic Pen!***"

"But it's not REALLY magic, is it?"

"Yeah it is!" Andrea smiled happily. "And *I* brought you here! ^_^ "

"Why?" Angie stared at Andrea.

"Well did you actually expect me to come all by myself?"

Angie walked up to her and kicked her in the shin. "You dumbass!"

"Ow…" Andrea grabbed her shin, and bounced on her left leg to keep her balance. That didn't work too well, seeings how she has always had zero balance. So she soon toppled over and fell to the ground with a soft "thud!".

"You don't believe that it's MAGIC?!" Andrea shouted from the ground. "Well FINE! I'll SHOW you!"

She scribbled something down inside the Notebook. Then, in the far off closeness, they all heard a loud "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeee….!!!" Which was quickly followed by an extremely loud "DOOSH!"

They all looked at the fallen item that fell from the sky to find that it wasn't an item at all. No. It was a person.

"Who the hell is THAT?!" Michee shouted, pointing at, the now fourth, girl.

Andrea smiled and stood up. "It's Alodia! It's one of my loyal REVIEWers! ^_^"

Alodia stood up and brushed herself off, then she waved at the surrounding persons. "HIYA!"

Andrea waved back.

Alodia waved again, which was followed by a wave from Andrea.

"Can I make it rain cheese?!" Alodia asked enthusiastically.

"WEE!" Andrea exclaimed. She handed the Notebook and the Pen to Alodia, who then scribbled something in it.

It soon started to rain all different kinds of cheese, in which she danced.

"Andrea!" Michelle said. "You just can't bring in random people!"

"And why not?" Andrea shouted over Alodia's singing.

Alodia stopped singing and looked at Michee. "Yeah. Why not? Its fun!"

"Because it's WRONG!" Michee shouted.

"So?" Aldia said with Andrea at the same time.

Michee: --.—U

"Send her back…" Michee said to Andrea.

"Okay fine… L " Andrea said, looking down at her feet.

She scribbled something in the Magic Notebook, then waved to her friend as she went "POOF!"

Navi sighed. "Now we all know why you people are all here…" He looked at each of them in turn. "We MUST find a way to put you all back to where you all belong."

"We shall be, the Fellowship of the Very Confused People!" Angie smiled. "You know you like my skills."

Everybody stared at Angie. A cricket chirped. They all turned back to Navi.

"FINE! IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!" Angie shouted at the rest of them. She got no response, so she just shut up.

"So how do we get back home?" Pippin asked.

"HI!" Gimli shouted, jumping up and down.

Boromir's eyes went wide. "YOU STOLE MY LINE!… I mean… HI!"

"Sorry," Gimli said. "But it's the first thing I've said all story." He shrugged.

The Man of Gondor thought about this for a second. "That's understandable…" He nodded. "It's alright…" He put a hand on Gimli's shoulder and turned back to the talking ball of light.

Andrea stared at them, then leaned toward Michee. "Did you find that as disturbing as I did?"

Michee nodded, also staring. "Yeah…"

They both laughed, then turned their attention back to Navi.

"So how do we get home?" Pippin repeated his question.

"We shall bring this problem to the Princess." Navi stated.

Andrea looked confused. "There's a Princess?" she asked. "Since when?"

"Zelda." Angie told her.

"Oh…"

Navi smiled. "It's settled then. We shall go the castle."

They nodded and agreed on this. Then they all headed to the castle, Navi I n the lead.

*****************************************************************

__

*Yes… I used the quote from the book… I just COULDN'T resist!…

** This I sort of BORROWD from The Ladies of the Shield. Hey Alodia—hope you didn't mind ;-) I'm giving you full credit for it, since you were the one who wrote that part.

*** The Magic Notebook and the Magic Pen are things that actually DO exist, without the abilities that I have put in this story… please don't steal them though! They are mine, and copyrighted!

A/N: Dun Dun Dun… ANOTHER wonderful chapter! ^_^ I feel so special!

::looks at the chapter:: looks at the previous one:: Is it just me, or are these chapters really, really short? Just Remember people! Cameos are STILL available! All you just do is say so in your REVIEW!

Zelda will be making her appearance in the next chapter I believe. Brace yourself. That is ALL I have to say… If you guys are wondering, or if you haven't noticed it yet, everybody is a tad bit OOC. With the exception of Michee, Alodia, Angie, Andrea… But don't worry! I promise to put all of Tolkien's creations back in their proper (almost) working order when I'm done with them! I will be taking requests for random people, objects that you want to see in the story. (i.e.- smeagol, gollum, crazed lunatics, random people from Zelda, Random people from LOTR… etc… ) And now for the BIG one. Tonight is Open House at my school. With the grades I got this marking period, I'm not going to be seeing the computer for a LONG while. So just bear with me for a while. I know I keep promising that chapters will come quicker, but now I have no choice but to tell you that postings will cease until the next marking period. I apologize for all my readers/REVIEWers… Fare Thee Well. 

Now notes from me to my loyal REVIEWers!:

__

x-silver-saffire-x: _I'm glad that you enjoyed it and kinda sorta understood it ^_^ You get a double cheeseburger for being the first to REVIEW! Go you! I hope you liked this chapter too._

Alodia: I KNEW you would be happy if I told I was posting tonight! The fact that you got your cameo helped the happiness too… but I'd like to think the fact that posted is the real reason ;-) lol Hope you didn't mind that I stole your oatmeal man! ::Hands you a cheeseburger:: WOO! Go you! I really hope you liked this chapter. Worked really hard on it ^_^

Lady Galadriel: HOLA! Last but not least, we get to THIS person! ;-) lol. I don't think I have to ASK, but I'm going to anyway. Did you like this chapter ^_^ heh. I think we're going to have to reschedule for Saturday… try in a couple of years… heh… I'll try to work my mom into letting me go… but no guarantees… Sorry… But will cheeseburger make it all right, if I can't go? ::Hands you TWO cheeseburgers, with extra cheese.:: ^_^ Call me tomorrow. Friday, in other words… ttyl!

Weell, I hope you all reviewed for my life's sake. Heh… I know—bad joke. Pray for me! If you see me online, it either means that I'm home alone, or that I'm still alive! BELIEVE ME! Me+Online= Me ALIVE. Trust me. I know. ::nods::

Until a LONG next time—

Lady Eowyn

AKA

The Queen of the Penguins!

POWER TO THE PENGUINS! ™© 

__


	4. Inside the Castle Sort Of

A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time people! It really wasn't my fault… some of it was. But not all. I gave up the computer for Lent. So that took a lot of computer time out of my schedule. Plus school. And other things… :-S But I hope you like the new chapter all the same ^_^ Enjoy!

__

This chapter is specially dedicated to Culdil-part-Elven and Aerin. 

~ * * * ~

__

How Did We Get Here?!

Chapter Three: Inside the Castle… Sort of…

~ * * * ~

The Fellowship, Link, Navi, Andrea, Michelle, and Angie were currently on their way to the Castle of Hyrule. The group followed Navi, who was the only one who seemed to know where to go.

Angie and Aragorn both followed said Fairy very closely, seemingly annoying the crap out of him.

"Are we there yet?" Angie asked, exasperated.

Navi sighed. "No…"

"CHICKEN!" Aragorn jumped up, trying to catch the Fairy.

Navi sighed again.

"Are we there yet?" Angie asked again.

"No…"

"Oh… Okay…" Angie looked down at her feet. "How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No…"

Angie fell silent for a moment. But that moment was much too short for the liking of the others. "Are we there yet?"

"No… -.-" 

A Random Person threw a rock at Angie as he walked by. The rock knocked Angela unconscious. The Group stopped and looked down at her.

"Hey!" Gandalf shouted. "That guy threw a rock! O_o"

Frodo patted Gandalf's shoulder. "Yes… We know…" He said. "And now she's unconscious…"

"Oh…"Gandalf said. "Okay…"

Frodo nodded. "It's okay if you're slow, Gandy…."

"O_o HEY! I'm not slow!" Gandalf shouted, as dark clouds formed over his head. "And don't call me 'Gandy'!"

The Hobbit fell over in surprise. "Uh…" He blinked. "Okay?"

Gandalf smiled stupidly as the dark clouds went away. "Hee hee. I told you I was menacing!" 

"Actually," Link said, "You said you were powerful and that we should fear you!" He giggled insanely and then ran off. "ENCYCLOPEDIAS!"

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?!" Gandalf shouted at Link.

Link ran in circles around the Fellowship of the Very Confused People, still giggling insanely.

"You couldn't just let me have that ONE moment, could you?!" Gandalf said, sounding like he was going to cry. Which he started doing.

Gandalf cried. Gandalf cried very loudly. Gandalf cried so loud, you could hear him even if you put your fingers in your ears and danced around like a monkey while you sang an annoying song comprised of 'LALALALAs'.

"Oh pull yourself together, man!" Gimli shouted. The he threw his axe at Gandalf. But since he had such bad aim, he only hit his hat and pinned it to a nearby tree.

Gandalf stopped crying. Then there was a very long awkward silence.

Then, in the not-so-far distance, a loud, high pitched "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" was heard. It was eventually followed by a very loud "DOOSH!"

When a bunch of dust from an apparently large impact cleared, a girl was sitting in a large medium sized crater. She climbed out of the large medium sized crater and looked at the Fellowship of the Very Confused People. They looked back at her.

"Hi everybody!" she said. "I'm Culdil-part-Elven. But you can call me Culdil, for short. If you want."

Andrea flipped through her Magic Notebook until she got to the Review pages. Then she looked up at Culdil. "I know you! ^_^"

Culdil smiled. "Yay!"

"But…" Andrea looked confused (big surprise there…). "How did you get here?"

"Not important," Culdil said. Then she walked over to Andrea and whispered stuff in her ear. When she finished, Andrea looked at her like this à o_0

"No…"

"Yes." Culdil smiled even more.

"Blue…?"

She nodded.

"But.. I thought… and then… you said… and HE… yellow… but…. BLUE?"

Culdil laughed, and smiled. "Blue."

Andrea spun around, then scribbled something down in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen. A television MAGICALLY appeared with a little 'poof!'. She wrote in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen again, and an N64 fell out of the sky and landed in front of the television. She wrote in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen one more time, and '_Zelda: The Ocarina of Time'_ appeared in the N64.

"Michee?" Andrea said, looking at the N64. "Do you know how to hook one of those things up?"

Michelle looked at the system. Then she looked at the TV. Then she smacked Andrea with the Magic Notebook. "You're slow!" She said. 

"Not I'm NOT!" Andrea crosses her arms. "I'm just mentally challenged…"

"That's right you are!" Michee said. "Now, gimme that." She took the Magic Pen from Andrea and wrote in the Magic Notebook with it.

Around the system and the TV, a little smoke cloud went 'PUFF!'. It was MAGICALLY hooked up. By Magic!

"Cool…" Andrea said. "Now can you get me a pony?"

" -.- You are so slow…"

"Thank you… ^_^"

Michelle gave the Magic Notebook and the Magic Pen back to Andrea. "Play your stupid game…"

"HEY!" Andrea said. "The game isn't stoopid! Only Link…"

"FINE! -.-U" Michee threw her hands up. "Whatever- just play!"

Angie slowly got up in the background, and looked around. "Ow…"She said. "I fell like I just got hit in the head with a brick…"

Pippin looked at Angie. "Actually," he said. "It was more of a rock."

Everybody stared at Angie.

"Wow..." Michee said. "That was her fastest recovery yet…"

Angie looked at the game Andrea had not yet turned on. "ZELDA!" she ran over to the T.V and sat down in front of the screen. "Turn it on!"

"Okay, okay… Keep your pants on…"Andrea turned the game on, then went into the file marked "Link". She ran around in the game for a little bit, then- it happened! ***GASP!***

"Hey!" Andrea looked at Navi in the game. "Navi is… (A/N: BUM BUM BUM!) BLUE! Wow…"`

Andrea wrote in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen. A giant puff cloud went up around Navi, and when it cleared, the Yellow Fairy was (BUM BUM BUM!) a BLUE FAIRY!

Culdil smiled. Again. "One more thing…"

They all blinked as they stared at Culdil. 

"Navi… is… a…"

Five minutes later, Navi, the BLUE fairy, was not a boy. No… He was a GIRL!

"You know…" Andrea said. "I never thought he was a she…"

"Wait," Angie said. "Didn't I tell you that before?"

"Tell me what?"

Angie smacked her (own) forehead. "THAT HE WAS A SHE!"

Andrea blinked. "You did?"

"Cha!"

Andrea looked around. "Sorry…"

"Oh yeah. Uh huh. Sure buddy." She said. "You don't believe _me_ till you hear it from someone else. Great."

"But I said I was sorry!" Andrea said. "Here!" 

Andrea wrote in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen. There was a small 'Puff!,' and Angie had a lollipop.

Angie squeaked. "WHEE!"

"What about me?" Culdil asked.

"I'm sorry!" Andrea said. "Do you want a lollipop?"

"Can I have a pony? ^_^"

There was a loud "BANG!", and a pony appeared.

"YAY!" Culdil climbed on top of it, then all of a sudden she shot up into the air, and disappeared. 

Michelle threw Andrea her Magic Notebook. 

"Hey!" Andrea shouted. "That wasn't nice!"

"So?" Michee said. "You just can't just insert random characters either! You have enough trouble with the one's you've already got!"

"Nuh-uh!" Andrea shouted.

"Yeah you do!" Michelle laughed. "Just look at Gimli- He hasn't said ONE intelligent thing for the whole story!"

"Yeah he HAS!" Andrea told her. "He said 'HI!' If the cavemen thought that saying 'Hi' was intelligent, then I do too!"

"Only you would think that… -.-U"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"No- you just said it yourself! ^_^"

"Bitch…"

"Thank-you ^_^"

"-.-"

Angie looked around. "Are we there yet?"

Navi (who is BLUE now) sighed. Then SHE floated off in the direction of the castle. And because there was nothing better to do, everybody else followed HER.

~ * * * ~

After about a minute of walking, they reached the town. Village. MARKET! A lot of people walked around. A lot of people had money.

Boromir got so excited at the prospect of seeing so many new people, that he ran up to each person, waved frantically in and shouted "HI!" After the first thirty or so people though, he went into Hello-Meltdown, and knocked himself unconscious with a banana.

While Boromir knocked himself unconscious, Merry and Pippin robbed the local squirrels of their acorns. One squirrel-which they later named Dan- put up a valiant fight for the nut. But Marry and Pippin weren't going to let the squirrel win, so they catapulted it into the distance. Then they took all of its acorns.

Navi, the BLUE she-fairy, let out an exasperated sigh. "Come ON! We have to get to Zelda! Preferably today… -.-U"

"BLUE CHICKEN!" Aragorn jumped up, trying to grab Navi. He failed in doing this, and fell to the ground. When he fell, he predictably fell on his head, knocking himself unconscious.

"I must have done something in a previous life to deserve this punishment…" Navi said.

Angie looked up at the fairy. "Its not a punishment… it's a GIFT! Enjoy it while it lasts…"

"I'll keep that in mind… ¬ .¬ "

Navi looked around the Market area. She saw Boromir unconscious with a banana in his hand. Aragorn was underneath her – unconscious. Gandalf was standing in the middle of the Market. He was very timid and twitchy, but he held onto his magic staff lovingly. Merry and Pippin were trying to find a bag to stuff all their acorns into. Andrea was reading Happy Noodle Boy to the homeless insane. Angie was chasing a poodle. Michee was muttering to herself about being on the brink of insanity. Legolas was getting directions to the castle from a local duck. Link was running around in circles shouting, "FIVE DOLLA FOR SOY SAUCE AND RICE!"* Frodo was fighting a battle with himself- contemplating whether or not he should put the Ring on and strangle Link. Sam was buying hair care products. And Gimli was trying to behead the Happy Mask Man.

"It's a gift…" Navi said to herself. "It's a gift… it's a gift…"

The fairy looked around again and decided that they should get going. "I have decided that we should go now."

All the conscious people gathered around Navi to listen to her talk. "Okay… Andrea- you drag Banana Boy. Michelle- you drag Chicken Man."

"Why?" Michee asked. 

"Because the world is a happier place without them awake."

Michee thought about this for a minute, then agreed. "I agree…"

Then she and Andrea grabbed the two unconscious people's legs and dragged them up to the castle.

As they neared the castle door, they noticed a small, green, midget, with a wrinkled face and pointed ears. He also looked like he was one hundred and seventeen years old. 

They all looked at the hundred and seventeen-year-old three-foot midget. "Who you are?" the Midget asked.

They all blinked.

Angie leaned over to Link. "Is that a question?"

"I think so…" he whispered.

Nobody seemed to be very inclined to answer the midget's 'question'. So when nobody said anything, Pippin felt the need to 'answer'.

"Howdy." The Hobbit said. "Seeings how nobody else is going to say anything, I'll introduce ourselves."

"Very wise of you," The Midget said.

"But before I even say anything," Pippin continued, "I have to ask- who are _you?_"

The Little Green Midget nodded. "Yoda, I am."

Pippin nodded. "Right. So, I'm Pippin." He smiled. "I'm a Hobbit ^_^"

Yoda nodded again. "Very nice, that is."

The Hobbit smiled stupidly and turned to Merry. "Here that? He said it was nice ^_^"

Merry threw an acorn down the stairs to the castle. Pippin immediately chased after it. "Right. Now, I'm Merry, and this here is Frodo." Merry said, pointing at Frodo. "He has the Ring of Power, and is on the brink of corruption and insanity."

Frodo's eyes went wide. "YOU TELL LIES! LIIIIES!!!" He put the Ring on and disappeared. A moment later, he reappeared in a fetal position on the ground, sucking his thumb. "I saw scary things…"

Merry blinked. "Okay… And this is Sam- he's Frodo's manservant. And over there- unconscious-"

"Which one?" Yoda asked.

The Hobbit looked at the two unconscious Men. "Uh… the one that looks brooding and mysterious- but he's not, mind you. He think s that blue fairy up there is a chicken. But anyway, his name is Aragorn… And that," Merry pointed at Boromir, "is Boromir. The only thing he really knows how to say is 'hi'."

Merry looked at the rest of him, and was lost for words. So Link pushed Merry out of the way so he could finish.

"My fairy BLUE buddy GIRL is Navi. And I'm LINK!" Link said. "FRENCH TOAST AND SYRUP! The Old Guy in the Grey Dress is Gandy. He's a wizard."

Gandalf drew himself up all proud. "FEAR ME!"

Yoda blinked.

"Ignore him..." Link said.

Yoda nodded.

(A/N: And now, just to disrupt the flow of the story, I will with you the fact that I have ice cream. I have ice cream. And it's chocolate. This has been a recording.)

"Okay, the short little hairy man over there with the axe is Gimli," Link continued. "And the pretty boy with the blonde hair and pointed ears, is Legolas."

Yoda nodded again.

"And the three girls over there," He went on, " aren't important. But I'll tell you who they are anyhow."

Michee made a face like this à -.-

"Michelle is the blondish-brownish haired one. Don't worry," Link said. "She always makes that face."

"I DO NOT!" Michee shouted. -.-

"Yes you do," Link said. "Anyway- Angie is is the short hyperactive person with the shirt that says 'Cheese is Good'. And the tallish person with the stuffed penguin is Andrea."

Yoda nodded once again, and then said the following words: "Very well. Follow me, you do."

Everybody blinked, then followed the little green midget through the castle doors. Andrea and Michelle dragged the two unconscious people behind them.

~ * * * ~

The FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) followed the Little Green Midget through countless doors and never-ending corridors.

After four hours, Yoda opened up a very large door.

They were outside again. They were back to where they started.

Michelle blinked, and dropped Aragorn's feet. Andrea did the same. In fact, there was a sort of group blink… thing… They all blinked. ::blink::

"We're… back to where we started!!" Michee shrieked.

Yoda nodded. "Yes. You are."

"WHY?!"

"Tour I thought you wanted." Yoda shrugged.

"A tour…? A TOUR?!" Michee twitched. "What kind of a tour is FOUR HOURS LONG?! Its supposed to be THREE! A THREE hour tour! Not FOUR! THREE! A THREE! HOUR! TOUR!!!"

Everybody stared at Michelle as she went into a series of consistent twitches. 

Navi flew over to Yoda. "HEY!" She said. "We only wanted to see Zelda!"

Yoda looked at the little ball of BLUE light in front of him. "Then say so, you should have."

Navi looked at Yoda. "-.-U Can we just see the Princess? Now? Its really important…"

Michee was still twitching in the background. "THREE! THREE! THREE! THREE!…"

All of a sudden, just as they were about to go back into the castle, Boromir just jumped up. He was fully awake, and full of energy.

He caught sight of the Little Green Midget (aka, Yoda) and waved frantically at him. "HI!!!!!"

Yoda twitched. Then he took out a green lightsaber and cut Boromir in half.

Boromir looked down at his legs, then screamed. "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!!"

He waved his arms around frantically in his panic, then his top half fell off his bottom half. He hit the ground with a "THUD!"

Gandalf pointed at Boromir. "O_o He fell off his LEGS!" 

Boromir looked at his still-standing legs. "I DID!"

"Follow me now, you do." Yoda started to walk inside the castle. The FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) followed, stepping over Boromir.

"You can't just LEAVE me here!" Boromir shouted. "PLEASE! Come BACK!"

He looked up at the guard that was standing next to him. "Hello…"

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

A/N: ^_^ YAY! You people have NO idea how long I've been wanting to post this chapter. Oh come on. Don't look at me like you're all surprised or something. ::rolls eyes:: Been busy lately… And now, just to take up space, I shall grace you with the knowledge of my uneventful life:

Uh… let's see… I went to the Drag Races. (The LEGAL ones. Not the street ones. Those are kinda stupid. ::is listening to the Mario Bros. Theme song:: And for all those who may not know, Drag Racing is a professional sport. ^_^ I MET Shirley Muldowny! AND got her autograph!! WHEE!) I've been to the Jeep Races up in MA. THOSE were really nifty. For the past two weeks though, I've been adding stuff to this chapter to make it BETTER! So I didn't forget about it completely. Just so you guys don't think I bailed on the story or anything. Umm… what else… school… projects… etc… No injuries. Yet. Heh. The whole Lent thing helped too. Plus I didn't feel like typing this out for a while. The Lent thing made me slip into a sorta typing slump, to say the least. 

You know… I've been listening to TECHNO for the past forty-five minutes… I have Tichy to thank for THAT one. Well… myself actually. I asked for it… only after he had me sample his cd. Well.. that comment was pointless…

On to the thank you's!! As you all know by now, you get cheeseburgers for reviewing. Unfortunatly, I don't if I changed this yet, but now, you will get cheese pizza! Just because it's good.

__

Aerin: All he did was scream? Well, I must say that IS a good improvement then ^_^ I'm working on the Gimli thing. I believe I gave him more lines. If I didn't, then he WILL be getting more. Just wait till next chapter. I think you'll love it.*COUGH*cameo*COUGH* ::hands you a large cheese pizza:: ENJOY!

Culdil-part-Elven: Whee! Navi had a sex change! And I HAVE to admit, after more and more people started to ell me of Navi, I actually DID check the game. ::goes red:: So I haven't played the game in a while… I hope you liked the cameo though. Double cheesiness for you! ::Hands you a pizza::

Lady Galadriel: Evil enough for you? I hope you like twitching though. I think you'll be doing a lot of it. :-D JUST KIDDING. Stop the freaking out…jeeze…

Wow.. this techno is getting weirder by the song… they sound like the oompa loompas! But Happy Birthday Michee! (ß It's her B-day! ^_^) ::Hands you Birthday cake!!:: WHEE! MORE CHOCOLATE!

x-silver-saffire-x: Sorry it took so long to update… I hope you liked this chapter though! ^_^ ::Hands you your requested cheese pizza::

Alodia: in a good way, right? Lol. And I'm glad that you're glad that some one else used your idea ;-) I'm STILL trying to find time to read the rest of your story. If it helps, I haven't read anything lately… heh ^_^U that didn't help… Will a pizza help? ::Offers a pizza- triple cheese::

Rinaidran Warrior: I'm sorry if Link's stupidity offends you… But I just can't change the whole plot of the story to make people happy. You know… al those legal problems going on… But he DID seem smarter in this chapter… to some degree… I think… heh… Pizza for pizzazz though! ::Tosses a cheese pizza to you:: 

Danielle: WHOO! You read it! I feel so honored… ::wipes away tears:: I'm glad you liked it so far. You're one of the lucky ones who got a quick chapter up though. Everybody else all had to wait about two months or so… I think that's it. Maybe three. Too lazy to check. And let me tell you: If you get cancercided, then I'll be the FIRST one to tell Mr. Krill on you! ;-) ::Gives you a cheese pizza:: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last ones! ^_^

Rhiannon: You kinda gave me an email review, so you can get a little note here too. I'm glad my fic has been a good source of inspiration to you. You can borrow any idea you like ^_^ ::catapults a cheese pizza over to you:: those catapults come in real handy, huh? ^_^

Okay people. You know how I promised that we could all point and laugh at ANY person who flames me? Well… here's your chance. This would be said flamer's review:

__

well. That was pathetic. Hint: Ritalin is your friend! I believe in one of your reviews to a, and I agree, less then talented authoress, you said she should delete her story to make room for the real authors. I'd haev to say the same to you. Power to the penguins, though!

Now I do not know about you, but I have a few points and comments to make on this. 1.) I have NEVER sent a flame to anyone. So I REALLY have no idea what this was about. 2.) RITALIN IS, AND NEVER WILL BE, A FRIEND TO ANYONE!! It makes you all stupid… and it gives you a headache. Monike told me so! 3.) this is just me, but I feel that this "PenguinLess" person, created this 'pen name' just to have this review stay on my Review Board. AND THAT REALLY GRINDS MY BEANS!

I would only like to know what is that I DID or WROTE that made me deserve this 'pathetic' review.

Unfortunately, either way, this person will still be laughed at. So I must urge you all to point and laugh at this screen. At this person. For not having a backbone to respond to my many emails to them. It is greatly appreciated.

(God I hate doing that…)

But, I'm outie.

Next chapter is fully written out.

As always, REVIEW! It's the little blue button in the left-hand corner. I believe it says 'GO!' now. Just click that. Type in the box that pops up. Make me smile. ^_^

POWER TO THE PENGUINS!

~ Insane Person Of the Darkness

__

Long Author's notes, yes?


	5. Balrogs, Preps, and Sleepovers OH MY!

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: Balrogs, and Sleepovers, oh MY!

~*~*~*~*~*

Yoda led the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) through the castle. After about ten minutes or so, he brought them into a very big room. But you know in reality, I really wasn't that big…

At the end of the Hall, the Princess Zelda sat in a throne that was visibly too small for her. She tried to squeeze her bottom into the seat, but gave up, and settled for sitting in the chair sideways. When Yoda was two feet away from her, she looked up. "Uh?"

"Visitors, you have." The Green Midget said.

Just then, she noticed the large group of people he had brought with him. "Like, oh my _God_!! Like, who are they?"

"Too many names, they have. Take a long time to tell you, it will." Yoda said.

"We're the Fellowship of the Very Confused People," Angie told her.

Zelda looked them all for a minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. "Okay!" she smiled, then looked at her visitors. She spotted Link immediately, and squealed in delight (sort of like a pig when its food is put out). "Oh my _GOD_! IT'S, like, LINK!"

She ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Oh my _GOD_! You're, like, back!"

Link blinked. "Uhh… From what? CHICKEN FRIED RICE!" 

"From, like, saving Hyrule," Zelda said. "That was, like, what you were sent to do?"

"I uh… was?"

"Yeah…" Zelda stared at him. "Where were you for, like, all this time?"

"I was…" Link looked around the room, trying to find some inspiration for an excuse. "I was… in… Indonesia! Helping…" He looked at Andrea's stuffed penguin. "Helping… the homeless penguins!"

Zelda continued to stare at him. "Indonesia? PENGUINS?! OH MY GOD, LINK!! How could you… Like, like, like, like, like, like, like, like-" 

She started to twitch. Then Link dropped her.

"Like, like, like, like, like, like, like-"*

One of the guards walked over to Zelda and dragged her out of the room by her wrists. He came back and blinked. "I must apologize for our Princess's… behavior. She tends to um… spazz out sometimes…"

"That's okay," Angie said. "I do that too, sometimes! ^_^"

"Yes… well," the guard said, turning around to everybody else. "is there anything I can do?"

"What do you mean, 'anything you can do'?" Andrea said. "Do you mean to imply that you want to 'help' us? But how can you help us, when we clearly need the help of that Valley Girl Princess of yours who is named ZELDA?!?! HUH?!"

Michelle knocked Andrea upside the head. Andrea immediately shut up. 

"You really need to cut back on the Invader Zim, Andrea… --.--" Michee said. 

Andrea looked at the floor. "I know…" she said, but immediately perked up. "But that's okay, because I've found a KNEW muse! It's Jhonen Vasquez- COMIC BOOKS RULE!!"

Andrea whipped out the Magic Notebook and started to scribble stuff down in it with the Magic Pen at an alarming rate. 

THEN, there was a gigantic poof cloud some feet away. (A/N: come on, guys. GUESS what it is this time! ^_^ ) When the smoke cleared, a man of about twenty-eight with red hair appeared sitting at a desk with a half-finished comic strip on it.

The man looked up. "Hey! This isn't my basement!" 

He turned around in his spin chair, and saw a group of strange people. "Who… who are you?"

Andrea smiled. "Aww… look Michee- he's confused…"

"Is that…" Michee said. " Jhonen?"

The red-haired man stared at them. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"WHEE!" Andrea said. " AND he has special freak-out action!"

"He's not an action figure!" Michelle shouted. 

Andrea looked at her Magic Notebook. "Not yet he isn't…" 

"Put that Pen to that paper, and you die." Michee said.

"O_o"

Andrea put the Magic Pen and the Magic Notebook in her back pocket. Her head hung low as she walked over to Jhonen. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the door.

"Well, if Zelda can't help us right now, we should leave, right?" Andrea said. "What's the point of hanging around?"

"Well," the guard said, "If it is very important that you need to speak with Princess Zelda-"

"It IS!" Navi said.

"Then I can allow you all to spend the night here, in the castle, if you wish."

Everybody stared at him. Then they all looked at each other.

"Huddle up!" Angie shouted.

They all came together in one big huddle. Except for Jhonen, who still had no idea why he was where he was.

"Can we trust him?" Pippin asked.

"Of course you can," Yoda said.

"But how do we know that you all don't work for Sauron?" Gimli asked.

"Who?" Yoda said.

"Ignore him," Frodo said. "Should we stay, people?"

A slight murmur went around the huddle. 

"Are we safe here, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked.

Frodo looked at the floor. "I don't know…" He clutched the Ring on the chain around his neck. "This decision is too hard for me to decide…"

In unison, they all turned to Navi. 

"What?" she said. "Why do always look at me?"

"Because you're the smart on in this group," Gandalf pointed out.

"You noticed?" Navi rolled her eyes. 

"Uhhmm…" Gandalf looked around. 

"Don't hurt yourself," Michee said to Gandalf. 

Gandalf stared at her. "What…?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Never mind…"

"Are we staying or not?" Andrea said.

Navi started to sweat. "Umm…" She said. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of staying, raise your hand."

The little blue fairy looked around the group. Nobody raised their hand. "Okay… All in favor of leaving…"

Once again, nobody raised their hand.

Navi's face fell. "Okay…" she said. "All those who have no idea what I'm asking, raise their hand."

She looked at them all again. Gandalf slowly raised his hand halfway, then put it back down when Pippin shook his head. 

"Okay…" Navi said once again. "I guess the intelligent people will decide."

She looked over at Jhonen, who was staring at the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) still looking confused. "You."

Jhonen looked behind him. 

"You." The fairy restated. "Come here."

Jhonen walked over to the fairy without saying anything.

"Do you think this is a safe place to spend the night in?" Navi asked him.

"That depends on what you call 'safe'," Jhonen said. "If you mean, it won't collapse on you in the middle of a game of Twitcher, then yes, its pretty safe."

He rubbed his chin. "But if you mean you won't be killed in the middle of the night by some psycho demon lady, then no…"

"HEY!" Andrea said. "Don't talk about Michelle that way!"

Everybody stared at her. There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, he shouldn't…" Andrea said.

"Or her," Jhonen said, pointing at Andrea. 

"HEY!" Andrea shouted again.

Navi nodded. "Well, they're both pretty harmless…" She said. "So I think we should stay…"

"Then follow me," the guard said. 

"Wait," Jhonen said. "What about me?"

"You can come too!" Angie said.

"NO!" Jhonen backed away from them all. "I need to get back to my basement! I have to finish this comic by the end of next week!"

Andrea and Michee gasped.

"He has to finish it!!" Michee said. "Then we can buy it when the comic book store get it in!"

"YES!" Andrea agreed. Then she pulled out her Magic Notebook. (CHING! Sparkle, Sparkle!) And she wrote something down in it with her Magic Pen. THEN- Jhonen Vanished into thin air, along with his desk, comic, and drawing utensils! 

"He'll be back…" Andrea said.

Michee nodded. 

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Sam asked. 

Andrea blinked. "Leave him alone?" She laughed. "Why would I do that? He's the creator of Invader ZIM! Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! SQUEE! And some other stuff that's really cool! If you read his stuff, you would probably bring him back too."

Sam shook his head. "You are one sad, strange, little girl. You know that, right?"

Andrea smiled. "Thank you! ^_^"

"Go now, I must." Yoda said. "Enjoy your stay here, at Hyrule Castle. Visit the gift shop, you must."

And then, Yoda left. 

"THERE'S A GIFT SHOP?!" Angie shouted. "WHERE?! O_o"

Navi sighed. "You can visit the Gift Shop on the way out… —.— U"

"But I-"

"ON THE WAY OUT!!" Navi shouted. 

Angie cowered in front of the angry fairy. 

"Well then." She said. "We're will we be staying tonight?"

"Uhmm…" The guard said. "Follow me…"

Just then, there was a big "POOF!" in the hallway. And a few seconds later, a teenage girl walked in. She waved. "Hi, everybody ^_^"

Andrea waved. "HI Aerin!"

Aerin looked around. "So… Where are we?"

"In Zelda's Castle." Andrea told her. "Isn't that neat?"

"Awsome…" Aerin kept looking up at the ceiling. "So why am I here?"

"Because I promised you a cameo."

"Oh yeah ^_^U" She put a hand behind her head. "I forgot."

Aerin smiled at Navi in an evil sort of way. "I KNEW you were a girl all the time."

Navi nodded. "That's very nice…"

"Isn't it though?"

"Yeah…" Navi looked over at Michelle. "Do you think you can do the whole, 'Steal the Magic Notebook' thing and make her leave? She's freaking me out…"

"Alrready on it" Michee said. "and with that, Aerin disappeared with a loud "BOOM!"

Everybody stared at the last spot Aerin stood. 

"You know," Andrea said. "You really have to stop doing that to our guests…"

"I was doing everyone a favor!" Michee said.

"Well," the castle guard said. "If you're finished here, I will show you to your room now."

The FOTVCP followed him out of the Hall, then into another hall, Michee and Andrea dragging the still-unconscious Aragorn behind them. 

After walking down this hall, they took a right, and went up a case of stairs. At the top of the stairs, was another flight of stairs. They went down a couple more hallways, then up a few more flights of stairs.

After half an hour, they finally stopped in front of a door. 

"Is this…" Merry panted. "The room?…"

The guard nodded.

"Good…" Pippin said. Holding onto his side.

Legolas looked at them all. "I don't see why you are all out of breath," he said. "It wasn't that far to walk…"

"Shut up, Elf Boy!" Merry said. "Some of are Hobbits! We're not as fit SOME people here!"

"Both of you shut up!" Navi said. Then she turned to the guard. "Can we go in?"

The guard shrugged. "Yeah… I guess so, yeah."

"LOOK!" Gandalf pointed at the door. "It's a DOOR!"

"That's um… Very nice, Gandalf…" Frodo said.

"THAT DOOR COULD BE WORKING FOR SAURON!!" Gimli shouted as he pulled out his axe. "KILL IT!!" 

He threw his axe at the door. Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud wailing sound. The door came off its hinges, and then it ran past the group standing on the staircase. "Why does everyone SAY that?!" It cried.

Everybody stared at the door that was running down the hallway. Then the guard pulled out another door from a closet. "We loose more doors that way…" He said while he fixed the door in its place.

* * *

When the sun went down, and they were all settled in their sleeping bags, the FOTVCP realized something: They weren't tired!

So they sat up and said random things.

"Blue Ducks like to swim in trees," Pippin said.

"Oh yeah?" Angie said. "Well, cheese!"

"Pepto-Bismol!" Pippin shot back.

Angie gasped. "Oh no you didn't!"

"I think I just did," the Hobbit said smoothly.

"Yeah, well…" Angie looked around. "I can sing with my toes!"

Pippin blinked. "Prove it."

Angie stared at him. "Okay… well, I really can't…"

"HA!" Pippin laughed at her. "You can't top me!"

"I can SO!" Angie stood up, and clapped her hands once. "BOOM sha-kah-la-ka!"

Everybody stared at her.

"What was THAT?!" Michee said.

Angie looked around, then laughed. "Uhhh… I dunno…"

"When flowers bloom," Andrea said, "they go 'PAH!'"

"Really?!" Gandalf said.

"Yeah…" Andrea replied.

"Wow…" Angie said. "So THAT'S what I keep hearing outside my window at night…"

"ANGIE! SLOW!" Andrea said laughing. "Flowers don't bloom at NIGHT!"

Andrea picked up a nearby pillow and threw it at Angela. She screamed and fell to the floor. So instead of Angie getting hit with the pillow, Gimli did.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!" he shouted. Then he picked up a pillow and hit the person who was nearest to him- the unconscious Aragorn.

When Aragorn was hot in the face with the pillow, he immediately woke up. "CHICKEN!!"

Then he started to throw pillows at everybody in the room. Many people got hit. Then the Pillow Fight began to pick up. Feathers were flying! Andrea hit Michee. Gandalf hit Merry. Michee hit Frodo. Merry hit Gandalf, then Gandalf blew Merry up. Angie was knocked unconscious, and Gimli hid under the bed, while Legolas hung outside the window. 

At about three AM Zelda came out of her spazz-fit. And, because of the noise created by the FOTVCP, made the long trek up to the tower and to their room. She just HAPPENED to have one of those green beauty masks on, so she was just a little scarier than usual.

Zelda walked into the room and cleared her throat. Nobody responded. Legolas ran by he with a duck attached to his hair.

"HELLO?!" Zelda shouted. Once again, no response. 

Gimli ran by her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him so that he would listen to her. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"

The dwarf took one look at Zelda and started to scream. "AAAAAHHH!!! THE GREEN MONSTERS ARE ATTACKING!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!"

Zelda let go of Gimli and turned around. "Oh my _GOD!_ Where?!"

Gimli ran from Zelda while she was distracted. "Run AWAAAY!!" He ran in circles, then he ran to the other side of the room. But in his fast movements, he failed to see the unconscious Angie in front of the window. So he tripped over her, and fell out the window. 

Outside the window, there was a low, yet at the same time, high, pitched voice shouting, "WHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee…!!!" Which was quickly followed by a loud "DOOSH!"

There was a brief silence as everybody registered what had just happened.

"HEY!" Gandalf shouted as an exclamation point appeared over his head. "He jumped out the window! O_o"

"NO I DIDN'T!" A faint echo of Gimli's voice answered. "I tripped over an unconscious Angie! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"

Angie smiled, though she was still unconscious. "Hee… Hee… Dumbass…"

Zelda made a face that kind of looked like this --.—

"Like, whatever…" the Princess said. "Keep it down in here. You're, like, cutting into my beauty sleep…"

Michee and Andrea burst out laughing. 

"Do you, LIKE, find that FUNNY?!" Zelda shrieked.

The two teenagers pointed at Zelda. "YES!" they shouted, tears welling up in their eyes from laughing so hard.

All of a sudden, Zelda got really scary. She was so scary, that the Authoress couldn't describe it in this story for fear of scaring little kids.

"RUN AWAY!"** Andrea announced. 

Everybody else chorused this so that the room was filled with people shouting 'RUN AWAY!'

They all hid under the bed, cowering in fear of Zelda. (A/N: wow… never thought THAT would happen. ::blink:: )

Zelda smiled. "Now, I think you guys should, like, keep it down up here. Or else I'll have to, like, come back up. Like, have a good night!" 

She smiled again, then left.

Everybody waited five minutes before crawling out from underneath the bed, just in case Zelda was still near. They really didn't want to see her again. (A/n: Neither would I- she's scary…)

When they crawled out from underneath the bed (yes, Angie too) they decided that they should go to bed.

Link was looking more shaken up than anybody else. "HYPERBOLA!" He shouted. "Well, at least you guys don't have to live with her constant NAGGING… 'LINK! Save Hyrule!' 'Feed you horse, Link!' 'Don't kill the castle guards, Link!' 'Stop HITTIG me, Link!'" He rolled his eyes. "It gets a little… PARABOLA!… Old after a while…"

Michee blinked. "Wow…" She blinked again. "Going to bed now…"

Since going to bed was the only sensible thing that was left to do, they all went to bed. Actually, they more went into their sleeping bags.

Just then, Pippin remembered something.

"Hey Frodo…" Pippin said. "I've just remembered something."

Frodo sat up and looked at Pippin. "Don't tell me you left the bath water running back in Hobbiton!"

"No…"Pippin said. "I made sure I didn't do that again… It's something… else."

"And that something is…" Frodo helped him along.

"Well," Pippin started, "Remember when we were in the Mines of Moria?"

"Yeah…"

"And we were going over the Bridge of Khazad Dûm?"

"Uh-huh…"

"And how Gandalf tripped-"

"IS THERE A POINT?!" Frodo shouted.

Pippin blinked. "I was getting to that!" He said. "I was just making sure you remembered!"

"Don't yell at Mr. Frodo that way!" Sam shouted.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOUT!" Pippin shouted. 

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Sam shouted. Then he looked around. "ALRIGHT! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING! I'M SHOUTING! I'M-"***

BONK!

Aragorn hit Sam over the head with Sam's Frying Pan of DOOM! and knocked Sam unconscious.

The Ranger held the frying pan up over his head. "I found a frying pan!" he said. Then he hit himself in the head with it and knocked himself unconscious. 

Everybody stared at him. Then when they lost interest, they turned their attention back to Pippin.

"Okay…" Pippin started again. "So you remember how-"

"YES, PIPPIN!!" Everyone shouted. "WE REMEMBER!!"

"O_o Okay… So I was wondering…" Pippin said. "What happened to the Balrog?"

There was a very long awkward silence.

"What _about_ the Balrog?" Frodo asked.

"Well, we were all brought here when Gandalf tripped," Pippin said.

"Stumbled…" Gandalf muttered.

Pippin looked around. "Well, what if IT was brought here too?"

Legolas flicked his hair back. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "If it were here, we would have SEEN it already. It would have been a little hard to miss, don't you think?"

"Okay… then what's that?" Pippin pointed out the window.

A large fireball-ish thing that was sort of shaped like the Balrog walked across the Field. The shape looked over at everybody in the window, and it waved.

Everybody made a face like this O_o , or this o_0. Except for Merry, who blew up. And Aragorn, who was unconscious. And Angie, who was also unconscious. And Sam, who was also, still unconscious. And Gimli, who fell out the window and died. And Boromir, who was still in two pieces at the front door… (A/N: Wow… that's a lot of people…)

When Legolas saw the Balrog, he freaked out, just like the first time he saw it. "SAVE ME!!" He shouted. "HELP!! MOMMY!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

He ran around in circles. Then he tripped over the unconscious Angie who was now in the middle of the floor. When he fell, he hit his head, and was knocked unconscious. (A/N: How many is that now? Four… cool! Maybe some more people should be knocked unconscious! ^_^ )

Andrea pulled out the Magic Notebook once again, and wrote in it. In the distance, the Balrog blew up with a soft "Puff!"

There was much rejoicing. "Yaaay…!!"

Footsteps were heard in the hallway once again. So everybody got into their sleeping bags and pretended to be asleep just as Zelda opened the door. 

When she saw that no one was 'awake', she slammed the door and stamped off to her room again.

After she left, Michee propped her head up on one arm. "Hey! Andrea!" she whispered. "Wake up stupid!"

"Wha…?" was Andrea's only response. 

"Wake UP!" Michelle whispered again.

"I'm awake…I'm awake…"

"Gimme your Magic Notebook!" She whispered.

"Why?" Andrea rubbed her face.

"Michee smacked her upside the head. "Don't be stupid! You put your head down for thirty seconds! Stop acting like you just woke up!"

Andrea frowned. "Fine…"

"Now gimme your Magic Notebook."

"Why?"

Michee smiled. "I wanna make Zelda die. ^_^"

"NO!" Andrea whispered. "You can't!"

"Why not?"

"We're going to need her! That's why not!" Andrea told her. "She kind of has to help with the whole 'Fellowship Thing'."

Michelle blinked. "Why don't you just use your Magic Notebook and send them back yourself?"

The Authoress blinked. "Because that would be too easy! Plus, I wouldn't have a story! I'll let you kill her later…"

"With a lightsaber?"

"Only if I help! ^_^"

"Oh-kay!" Michee said. "But only if you stop calling yourself the 'Authoress'. It's getting a little annoying…"

"--.—Fine…"

* * *

And with different methods of how to kill Zelda in their dreams, they both went to sleep.

*****************************************************************

A/N: Now, before I get into a long rant again about my home life, upcoming things, and other stuff, I have to get some stuff out of the way:

I DO NOT own Jhonen Vasquez. (I wish I did though…) And for all you people who have NO idea who this wonderful, talented man is, he the creator of the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, SQUEE!, and Filler Bunny comics. He is also the creator of Invader ZIM! Yes… now you know who he is…

Well, ONWARD.

Yes. On to the things throughout the chapter that were starred:

__

*: The spazz out thing actually came from another story, which my friend Angie wrote. (Yes… the same Angie that is in my story…) Unfortunately, I don't think yu all will have the pleasure of reading it. Angie is a little… shy… She doesn't really want other people to read it. But she DID give me permission to put it in my story- so THANK YOU, ANGIE!!

**: "RUN AWAY!!" Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail. As you can probably guess, I have no permission, whatsoever to use this phrase. Oh well! ^_^

***: This is from 'Clue' the movie. Tim Curry has this line. I thought it was funny. He got hit in the head with a candlestick ^_^ hee hee

You know, I'm really happy. Guess why!!

Okay… that was really off… but just so that I don't leave you hanging- I'M GOING TO THE 104 FEST!! WHOO!! Michee is going too! So is her dad… so that means we can't have any booze… (Just kidding) Though, I wouldn't doubt for a minute that if he weren't with us, we'd be pretty messed up… 

BUT WAIT! It gets better! Yes… Because immediately after the concert, I'm leaving with my family to Myrtle Beach!! WHOO! AND I won't be back until the thirteenth. Awsomeness… I know…

In other news, my little brother's vacation will be pretty much ruined. Yes… He has a broken wrist… But if you want the full story, in DETAIL (and its pretty funny, mind you) email me, because I just don't have the time to put it up here at the moment. 

Hmm… What else… Well, my dad won't let me wear the pants I want to wear to the concert… Too many holes in them. So I guess I'm going to have to improvise a little. He can be such a dad about stuff, you know? He thinks I can't do worse than a pair of ratty, ripped, twenty-year-old pants. Phtt… I'll let you know about it when I get back. 

I have the next chapter all typed out, and it will be posted within a week of my return from vacation. So that will be a pretty quick post. 

Well, since I have nothing else to say, and surprisingly, I have not really ranted in this Author's Note. ::blink:: SO without further adieu, I shall proceed to thanking my reviewers:

__

x-silver-saffire-x: I'm glad you liked Yoda! (hands you two cheese pizzas with extra cheese!) You were the first to review the chapter! GO YOU! Hope you liked this one too. (don't forget to visit Yoda's Gift Shop!)

Lady Jedi: Thanks for reading my story Kris! (Hands you a cheese pizza) WHOO! GO YOU! I don't have time before I go on vacation to re-read your poem. I know.. I SHOULD have the time… But I really need to pack today. I'm only posting this today, and the rest of the day is gone. I PROMISE to read it and REVIEEW when I get back! I PROMISE! Thank for reading! Have a great time in SC! Ttyl! J 

Lady Galadriel: Having a little JTHM moment, there, Michee? Oh well, (hands you a pizza) you didn't get to twitch in this one, but you have thwarted my plans yet again in my attempt to add more characters. Is that a good thing, or a bad thing? Oh well.. see you later! 104 FEST! YEAH!

Raveness: Comic relief? No.. I don't think so… He was incorporated into the story somehow… Don't ask me… but thanks for reviewing, AND you got your cameo!! Go you! (Hands you a cheeze pizza) ttyl! :-D 

And with that, I will leave you all. And for all you people that DIDN'T review when you read this story- YOU SUCK!! 

I shall see you all when I get back from vacation!

~ Insane Person of the Darkness

POWER TO THE PENGUINS!!

^_^


	6. Twisted Chickens and Batmobiles

__

A/N: Okay guys. Ready for the somewhat long-awaited posting of "How Did We Get Here!"? Let's hope so, because this is a pretty long chapter. It took up fourteen pages in the Magic Notebook! WHOO! Hooray for the Really Long Chapter!!

Anyway, here we go! Enjoy! ~ Insane Person of the Darkness 

~ * * * * ~ 

HOW DID WE GET HERE?!

Chapter Five: Twisted Chickens and Batmobiles

~ * * * * ~

The next day, the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) woke up at the crack of noon. Then they quickly decided that they were all extremely bored. So after a not-so-well balanced breakfast, they went out in front of the castle and played Twister. All except for Angie… 

* * * *

Pippin sat on the grass, continually spinning the spinner, but failing to call out what it landed on.

"Getting uncomfortable here, people…" Michee said.

They all stared at Pippin. He still hadn't called out the color.

"CALL OUT THE DAMN COLOR!!" Andrea shouted at him.

Pippin snapped out of the trance he was in and stared at her. "OH! Right foot…Blue?"

"Finally…" Michee said. She was in the same awkward position for almost ten minutes. "I was in that SAME awkward position for TEN minutes!"

Pippin blinked. "So?"

Michee made a face like this --.—

"JUST SPIN THE FUCKEN SPINNER!!"

Pippin spun the spinner once again, and this time he called out the color. "Right hand… yellow."

Angie ran by in the background being chased by the rabid chickens. The chickens who were being chased by Angie, were also being chased by Aragorn. 

Angie ran by again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! CHICKENS!! GO AWAY!!"

"CHICKENS!!" Aragorn shouted. "COME BACK!!"

Andrea watched them run by as she played Twister. "DON'T RUN!!" She shouted. "YOU'LL SCARE THE CHICKENS!!"

Michelle started giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" Andrea said. "They WILL!"

A new wave of giggles washed over Michee. And in her laughter, she fell over, taking everybody else with her. 

A random person said "Ow!"

"Oh shit… Someone's on my legs!!" Michee shouted. "Oh CRAP! It hurts!!"

"Really?" Andrea asked.

"YES!!!"

"COOL! ^_^" Andrea smiled.

"Andrea… GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Michelle threw her off, then stood up, massaging her legs. "I don't think Twister is such a good idea anymore…"

"Tell me about it," Andrea said. "Look- I got a scab…" She held up her right elbow.

Michee made a face like this --.— "Andrea… you had the scab before we even got here…"

Andrea looked at her scab. "Oh yeah…" She looked real hard at it. "HEY! If you squint real hard, it looks like an ELEPHANT!"

Link looked at the scab. "No… It looks more like a giraffe…"

Legolas also looked at it. In fact, he looked at for a very long time. Then, after he finished analyzing the scab, he told everybody what he saw in it: "I see a duck eating a cracker, while sitting on a flying banana."

There was a long awkward silence. 

"Okay…" Andrea lowered her elbow.

Angie ran by in the background again. The chickens were still chasing her. And the chickens were still being chased by Aragorn.

There was another long awkward silence.

Then Zelda came out of the castle. "Like, Good Morning!"

Everybody jumped. No one knew she came out of the castle. And no one thought it was a good morning either.

"Like, what's the matter with all of you?" she asked.

"We were all, LIKE, looking at my scab!" Andrea said, imitating the Princess's voice. She held her elbow up and showed her the scab. 

Zelda looked at it. "Ewwwww…"

Andrea looked at her scab. "…I thought it was pretty…"

"Okay… Like, anyway…" Zelda said as Andrea lowered her elbow. "The Sage of Light will be here in a week to, like, help you with your problem."

Baggins-Boy looked at her in confusion. "But we never told you why we came to see you…"

The Princess of Prep looked at the Hobbit. "You…didn't?"

Frodo shook his head. "You can even look through the previous pages of the story. We NEVER said anything about it."

Zelda skimmed through the previous pages of the story. She didn't find a single word that was mentioned to her about their problem. "FINE! So I, like, DIDN'T know about your problem. So SUE me!"

"But how did you know we even had a problem to begin with?" Navi asked.

Frodo made a face like this O_O "SHE'S WORKING FOR SAURON!! SHE WANTS THE RING!!!"

He put the Ring on and disappeared. 

Zelda stared at the spot Frodo was standing on before he put the Ring on and disappeared. "Wow… like… oh my god…" She blinked.

About thirty seconds later, Frodo reappeared about thirty inches away from the spot he disappeared from. Once again, he was in his fetal position, rocking back and forth. "The scary things… scary, scary things… they were…scary…"

"What's scary?" Zelda asked.

"Things…" Frodo said. "They said… O_O THINGS…"

"Oh my GOD! LIKE! Like what?"

"Like… 'How much wood could a wood chuck, chuck, if a wood chuck could chuck wood?'" Frodo said, rocking back and forth. "They never told me the answer…"

Andrea smiled. "I know the answer! ^_^"

The Hobbit grabbed Andrea's legs. "TELL ME!!" he shouted. "I MUST know the answer!!"

"OKAY! Okay…" Andrea said. "Just let go of me first. I could barely stand with you holding onto my legs!"

Frodo let go of her legs, then stared up at her eagerly.

"If a wood chuck could chuck wood," Andrea said, "then a wood chuck would chuck as much wood as a wood chuck that could chuck would."

There was a long silence as everybody stared at Andrea. Even Angie, Aragorn, and the Chickens stared at her.

Then Sam's head exploded.

So they all looked at Sam's limp body on the ground.

Then Frodo stood up and shook Andrea's hand. "Thank you! THANK YOU!!" He said. "I don't know exactly what it was that you did, but THANK YOU!!"

He jumped up in the air. "I'm finally FREE of him!!" he started laughing. Then he ran around in the Field. He ran past the group, while he was taking his shirt off. "NO MORE SAM!!!"

He ran past them again, this time, removing his pants. His foot got caught in the pants while removing them, and he fell flat on his face. But he quickly got up, and started running circles around the group again. "NO MORE WAKING UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITH SAM IN MY SLEEPING BAG!! NO MORE WALKING TO MORDOR WITH SAM TRYING TO TOUCH ME AND HOLD MY HAND!! NO MORE SAM!!!"

Andrea leaned over to Michee. "I think I should try to stop him…soon…"

Michelle nodded. 

When Frodo ran by, yet again, this time trying to remove his underwear, Michee and Andrea grabbed. Thankfully, the underwear had stayed on.

(A/N: I apologize to anyone who wanted to have him take it all off. But, I HAD to stop him. Have to keep it PG-13)

"Frodo!" Andrea shouted. "Stop trying to be a stripper!!"

The Hobbit stared at her. "But why must I stop? It is so much fun-and I've never felt so… free! And ALIVE!!"

"Oh wow… O_O" Michee said.

"WHY!" Andrea blinked. "Didn't you see the Author's Note about… ten sentences up?"

Frodo read the Author's Note. "Oh…" He blinked. "Well… can I just wear my underwear? Without the rest of the clothes?"

Andrea nodded. She wrote in the Magic Notebook with the Magic Pen. Then there was a small "POOF!" and Frodo was standing in Tidy-Whiteys, with the Ring on a chain around his neck.

"YAY!" Frodo shouted.

Michee was in a state of shock. "O_O Why did you DO that?! Now we have to deal with looking at… THAT!!" She pointed at the half-naked Frodo, who was smiling stupidly and hugging himself.

"So?"

"SO?!" Michee shouted. "What do you mean, 'so?!'"

Andrea shrugged. "Doesn't bother me that much…"

Michelle smacked Andrea upside the head. "You are such a dumb ass…"

Then suddenly, but not surprisingly, Angie started talking. "Hey Michelle! Why is Andrea the dumb ass? YOU should be the one being called a dumb ass! Bein' all prejudice and junk!"

"Prejudice about WHAT?!" Michelle said.

"About other people doing what they want to do!" Angie shouted as she started to walk towards Michee. "So what if he wants to wear Tidy-Whiteys! Leave him alone! Jeeze!"

"So now you're siding with him?!" Michee pointed at Frodo. 

"I'm not sidin' with anybody! I only said to leave him alone!"

"Yeah!" Frodo said. "Leave me alone! What did I do to you?!"

Michee stopped pointing at him. "--.—you wore Tidy-Whiteys…" She muttered.

"Okay… I'm like, REALLY freaked out now…" Zelda said as she turned around and went back inside, muttering to herself about all the insane people surrounding her.

Then, for no apparent reason, Gandalf threw rock at Angie. And Angie fell over.

After a few minutes, it was once again confirmed that Angie was unconscious.

While everybody was staring at the (once-again)-unconscious Angie, Andrea was scribbling away in the Magic Notebook.

Then, from behind a nearby rock, Boromir jumped out. He waved at everybody frantically, "HI!!"

The whole group, except for Andrea, jumped back in alarm. 

"Where did YOU come from?!" Frodo asked.

"From behind that rock…" Boromir said. He pointed at the rock he jumped from. 

"Uh huh…" Frodo said. "Hey- I thought you died.

"Nope!" The Man of Gondor smiled stupidly. "I just got sliced in half. But somehow, I got put back together… Almost… Magically…"

Michee turned to Andrea. "Why did you bring back the dead?"

"Why do you say that to me?" Andrea asked.

"Because you were just scribbling away in your Magic Notebook. Again." Michelle said. "Why else would I think it was you?"

"But that wasn't me!" Andrea said. "Honest! I was doing something else!"

"FINE!" Michee said. "Gimme that! He already died! He can't just come back like that!"

"NO!" Andrea said. "MY Magic Notebook! But I will fix it!"

There was a big "Puff!" and a piano fell out of the sky, hitting Boromir square on the head. "Ow…"

"Goood Andrea." Michee said. "Now get rid of the body --.-- "

"So picky…" Andrea replied before she started writing in the Notebook again. With a loud "BANG!" Boromir's (once again) dead body vanished. But the piano still remained.

Then, in the not-so-far-off distance, a large dust-cloud covered the horizon.

When this came to the attention of the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) they forgot about the sudden resurrection and death of Boromir. They were now staring at the large dust-cloud that covered the horizon.

"Hey…" Navi said. "What's that big dust-cloud?"

"The one over there," Pippin said, "Over the horizon?"

"Yeah…" The fairy said. "I can't tell what it is…"

"Neither can I…"

Legolas squinted his eyes as he looked at the dust-cloud covering the horizon.

"What is it?" Michelle asked him. "Can you see?"

"I can see it," The Elf said. "But I don't know what it is…"

"GAH!" Michee threw her hands up. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Legolas shouted. 

Just then, the object zoomed by, wrapping what was left of the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People) in the cloud of dust they had seen on the horizon. When the cloud of dust that surrounded them cleared, they saw that it was a CAR!

Michee blinked. "That can't be… what I think it is…"

"What do you think it is?" Andrea coughed, trying to clear the dust from her throat.

"It looks like the Batmobile…" Michee said as the car came to a stop in front of them.

"DING DING DING!!" Andrea threw her hands up over her head. "You are correct!! It IS the Batmobile! And its also what I was writing in the Notebook before Boromir popped up!! ^_^"

A corny stream of confetti fell from the sky onto Michelle. And after she cleared the confetti away from her glasses, Michee smacked Andrea upside the head. Again.

"You are such an idiot… --.—" Michee said. 

"Um… Thanks…" Andrea rubbed her head. "…I think…"

The door to the Batmobile opened, and a girl jumped out. She was wearing a blue Rainbow Brite shirt and black pants that had about a million pockets and looked like they were two sizes too big for her. Top it all off with giant commando boots and a short haircut (dyed black), and you would almost mistake her for Kelly Osbourne. But she wasn't Kelly Osbourne. She was just a girl that is oftenly mistaken for her! (A/N: Sorry Mollie! Couldn't leave it out! It practically defines what you look like!) 

Behind the girl, there came two other people. They didn't look like they wanted to be there too much.

"Howdy doo, People!" The girl said.

"Hi Mollie! ^_^" Andrea waved.

Mollie waved, then smiled as she hugged the two other people. "Look!" She said. "Its Snape! And Malfoy!"

"Mollie…wow… Um, how did you get here?" Michee asked.

"Oh, I don't know…" Mollie replied. "We were just cruising along in my Batmobile… minding our own business… Then we were here." 

Mollie looked around. "Where IS here?"

"HYRULE!" Link shouted. "I should know. I live here…I think…" Link looked around, then blinked. "Milk crates make very boring pets."

"Do they now?" Snape said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I couldn't imagine…" 

"I could…," The Hylien said. "I've tried it…"

Mollie looked at Link. "Okay… Who's that?"

Frodo threw a duck at Link, knocking him unconscious. "That's Link. Ignore him…"

"It's Frodo!" Mollie squealed. She hugged him tightly. Then she let go, smiling, when he couldn't breathe. 

Michee stared at Mollie. "Mollie…"

"Batman." 

"What?"

"My name is Batman."

Michee looked around. "Okay… Why do you have Snape and Malfoy with you?"

"Well," Mollie said. "Everyone knows that every Batman needs their Boy Wonder, right?"

"Yeah…" Michee said. "I think…"

"Well, Malfoy is mine!"

Michelle blinked. "And Snape?"

"He's the understudy!" Mollie nodded.

"He's also hijacking your Batmobile," Andrea pointed out.

Mollie turned around as Snape sped off. "Sevvy! Come _back_!!"

Draco ran after the fast-moving vehicle. "WAIT! PROFESSOR! COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE—WITH _HER_!!" He pointed at Mollie as he slowly slowed down, giving up chasing after the Batmobile. 

Everybody blinked as Snape drove off, laughing like a madman: "AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

"SHE'S SCARY!" Draco shouted. "AND SHE HAS FRIENDS THAT WEAR ONLY THEIR UNDERWEAR!"

He stopped pointing at Mollie, then collapsed to the ground, tears in his eyes. "She hugged him…"

Mollie sat down next to Draco and gave him a hug. "It's okay Draco… Just because Snape hates you doesn't mean that *_I_* hate you…"

The young Slytherine student watched as the Batmobile vanished over the horizon. "I wish it did…"

"You shouldn't say such things!" Legolas said as he threw a chipmunk at Draco. "You should be glad another loves you. You may not want their love now, but it may prove useful to you later."

Michelle and Andrea sighed.

"I love the wisdom of the Elves…" Michee said.

"WISDOM?!" Draco shouted. "I'd be happier with a Restraining Order"

Mollie gave Draco another hug. "Awww…He's so funny…"

Aragorn ran by in the background. This time, the chickens were chasing HIM. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Leave me ALONE!!"

Draco blinked. So did Mollie. Everybody else was so used to this sort of thing happening, that they all just watched him go by.

"And what was that?!" Draco held out his hand to where Aragorn had been moments before.

"It was…a guy…in…an…ambulance…" Angie said, even though she was still unconscious.

"That wasn't an ambulance!" Draco said, face all contorted. "That was guy being chased by a bunch of chickens!!"

"Don't act like you're all surprised…" Andrea crossed her arms. "Worse things could happen."

"Really?" Mollie looked up. "How much worse?"

"Draco could strip dance on live TV."

"Worse?" Mollie said. "You call that…worse? That would be great!"

Mollie started laughing as Draco jumped up and walked away from her.

"I would never do such a thing!" He shouted.

"You know…" Frodo said. "I'll bet you never expected me to be here in Tidy-Whiteys either. But here I am…" The little Hobbit spread his hands out to show his underwear.

Michee stared at Frodo. "You WANTED to be in Tidy-Whiteys!!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"STRING CHEESE!"

Everybody stared at the unconscious Angie. There was a long silence as they all waited for her to say something else. She didn't.

Aragorn ran by in the background again. This time, he was chasing the chickens with his sword. "COME ON, YA CHICKENS!! I'LL GET YOU!!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with this world?!" Draco shouted/asked.

"What did you expect?" Michee said. "A Disney movie? Just remember who is writing this story here…"

Draco looked around. "And who, exactly, is 'writing' this story?"

Michee pointed at Andrea, who stood behind her with her arms crossed. "What's wrong with me writing this story?!" She asked in her thunderous Authoress Voice.

"Nothing… --.—" Michee said.

"Whoa, whoa…" Draco walked over to Andrea. "SHE writes this story? I mean, YOU write this story?"

"I do." Andrea said, her Authoress Voice fading.

"HELP ME!" Draco dropped down to his knees. "I'm begging you! Send me back home!! I'll do anything!"

He stopped begging for a moment to look off to the distance. "You know, its funny," He said to nobody. "I can't accept the fact that Snape drove off without me, but I can accept the fact that I'm in a story one of its characters is writing. Phtt… What's wrong with me…?"

Then he looked back up at Andrea. "PLEASE! Let me go home!!"

"But why would I send you home?" Andrea asked. "It's fun to watch people suffer! ^_^"

"No it isn't!"

"How would you know?"

"BECAUSE I'M SUFFERING! A LOT!!" Draco shouted. (A/N: He seems to do a lot of shouting in this chapter, doesn't he?) "I'M HERE WITH A GIRL WHO THINKS SHE'S BATMAN, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! It's like a living HELL here!!"

Andrea sighed. "…If this were Hell, then there would be _cheerleaders_ everywhere. As you can see, there are none here."

A shiver went through the whole group. Even the unconscious people shivered. "Cheerleaders…*shiver*"

"Okay…fine…" Draco said. "So we AREN'T in Hell. Yet. But don't say it won't happen."

"So what are you saying, Draco?" Mollie said.

"Huh?"

"Do you WANT us to be damned to a world of cheerleaders?!" Mollie yelled at him. "Think of what could happen! Our heads could explode!"

Draco perked up. "Really?"

Everyone threw ducks at Malfoy.

"That's BAD, Draco!" Mollie said.

Draco climbed out of the pile of ducks. "Only to you." He said. "I found it to be very appealing. And comforting."

"Hey everybody!" Pippin held up the Twister spinner. "Can we finish playing?"

They all shrugged, then decided to play. Even Draco. 

Aragorn didn't play though. He was too busy chasing the chickens. The unconscious people didn't play either. They were too busy being unconscious.

Pippin spun the spinner. When it stopped, he looked at it. "Okay. Mollie- right hand…Purple."

Everybody blinked.

"Pippin," Frodo said. "There IS no purple."

"Lemme see that spinner," Mollie said. She took the spinner way from Pippin and looked at it. "Where did you get Purple?"

"Well…" Pippin said. "It landed halfway between red and blue…"

"What kind of an idiot are you?" Draco asked.

"A smart one!" Pippin smiled.

Andrea hugged Pippin. "He's so cute. And its TRUE! He is a smart idiot!"

"And you're a dumb one!" Michee smiled.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"Did you ever realize that you always get into these kind of arguments?" Andrea asked.

"Michee stared at her. "Um… no… But come to think about it, I do."

"WHAT'S THAT!?" Gandalf pointed at the horizon. 

The large dust-cloud was BACK! (Gasp! DUN DUN DUN!)

"It's the dust-cloud from earlier!" Frodo shouted.

"It's…" Legolas squinted. "That car from before!!"

"My Batmobile!!" Mollie jumped up and down a couple of times. "It's Snape! He's coming back to declare his undying love for me!"

Malfoy looked at her in disgust. "Please! Don't make me puke! He's coming back to save me from YOU people!"

"No!" Mollie said. "He's coming back to declare his undying love for me!"

"He's coming back to save me!"

* * *

In the background, Angie was slowly awakening. She stood up, then walked over to the heated argument between Mollie and Draco, completely unfazed by the rock that hit her. 

"DECLARE HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!"

"SAVE ME!"

"DECLARE HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!"

"SAVE ME!"

Angie giggled. "From what?"

Draco stared at her. Then blinked. "Where did SHE come from?" 

"The ground." Angie stared at the ground. "Yep. Over there…"

She walked over to the spot where she woke up. "Right here."

Just then, the Batmobile sped over, and hit Angie. She flew about twenty feet away from the spot she was standing. She hit the ground with a loud "Whump!"

"I'm okay…" she said. "I think my spine has just exploded, but I'm alright…" *

The Batmobile stopped. So everybody looked at the car. Once again, they ignored Angie.

Snape stepped out of the Batmobile.

Gandalf stared at Snape. "HEY!" he shouted. "That guy was here BEFORE!"

"Well Old Man," Snape said. "I'm back. Again."

The Professor looked at Draco. "Malfoy…" He said.

Draco smirked at Mollie. "Told ya," he said under his breath.

"Get out of the way."

Draco's face fell. "What?"

Snape shoved Malfoy out of the way. "Mollie, I have something I need to tell you."

Mollie smiled.

"The reason why I came back was not to rescue Malfoy, hit the girl that I hit on the way over here, or to put a hex on you." He looked at her. "I have come back to-"

"TO DECLARE YOUR UNDYING LOVE FOR ME!!" Mollie shouted.

"How did you know?!" He spun around and looked at the FOTVCP (Fellowship of the Very Confused People). "Who told!"

"Nobody 'told,' silly." Mollie said. "I always knew you loved me. It just took you a while to get it out."

"Hey!" Draco said. "What about ME?!"

"What _about_ you?" Andrea said.

"Nobody loves me…" Draco let a single tear fall.

Legolas threw chipmunk at him. "As I seem to remember, Draco, you didn't want to be loved."

"Well now I do!" Draco argued. "I feel so left out…"

"Aww…" Mollie gave Draco a hug. "I love you…"

Malfoy smiled. "I feel loved…"

"But Mollie!" Snape said. "I just declared my undying love to you! How could you possibly love HIM?!"

"I still love you, too, Sevvy!" Mollie said.

"But you love me BETTER!" Draco said.

"Nuh uh!" Snape said. "I declared my undying love to her! You DIDN'T! Besides-" He added, "I'm more eviler than you."

"No you aren't!" Draco said. "I AM!"

"YOU?! MORE EVILER THAN ME?! O_O" Snape shouted. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF EVIL! I GAVE EVIL IT'S NAME!!!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh HUH!"

Then Snape and Draco started up a girly little hand-slap fight. It was very girly.

Andrea sighed, and started scribbling in her Magic Notebook. She showed the product to Michee, who nodded in approval. Then she walked over to the two 'boys'. "If you two don't stop it, you will both be forced to wear these!"

She pointed at the two frilly, lacy, lingerie sets floating next to her. "THEN you will both be force to strip-dance on live TV!"

The two immediately stopped fighting. Everybody else burst out laughing. Everybody except Pippin, that is. He was still trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Pippin said. "Pay attention to me!"

They all stopped laughing then turned to pay attention to him.

"Can we PLEASE finish playing the game now?" he asked. "I think I've finally gotten the hang of this spinner thing!"

"We'll play in a minute," Michee told him. "We have to find out who is more eviler first."

Gandalf walked over and stood between Snape and Draco. "Because I am powerful and terrifying-"

"No you're not!" Malfoy said.

"Shut up!" Gandalf hit Draco over the head with his stick. "Yes I am. Anyway. I declare that Snape is more eviler. Draco is only a kid, so therefore, he does not have the experience needed to be called 'evil'."

"You know," Draco said. "If Mollie hadn't taken my wand away, I'd fry your bloody ass."

"But she DID take your wand away!" Gandalf said. "So you can't hurt me! NEA!"

"Told you I was eviler!" Snape stuck his tongue out at Malfoy.

"Don't be mean, Sevvy." Mollie said. "I love you BOTH! ^_^" She hugged them both, and they all smiled. 

"Okay… That's really touching, no really… it is…" Pippin said. "But this game won't play by itself. So let's GO!"

Angie, after about ten minutes, got up after the car incident. "Okay. Nobody worry about ME!"

They all blinked. 

"Wow…" Michee said. "Completely forgot about you… Sorry Angie. ^_^U"

Angie squeaked (in the angry way!) "FORGOT!!?? WHAT… HOW…WHY?!?!?!?!"

Michee shrugged. "Dunno."

"Hey Angie!" Andrea said. 

"Yeah…" Angie replied. 

"Wanna play Twister?"

Angie squeaked again (in the good way!) "Twister! YAY!"

* * *

So there they all played Twister for the rest of the day. 

*******************************************************************************************

__

*: This was a line from JTHM (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac) The sixth comic, I believe. It's when he was in Hell. If you don't know what I'm talking about, well… you could read the comics, I guess. If you don't want to do that then… oh well- tough cookies. You will have to go on without understanding it. 

A/N: Well. I hope you guys all enjoyed that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Not so much typing it… But it was still fun to write! ^_^

As for the long delay for the update, I apologize. 

… You know, I seem to apologize for that a lot. Late postings, I mean. ::looks around:: 

Well right now, I promise a new update before the weekend is over. No. Seriously. I intend to post it. Soon… 

But as for the long delay in getting this chapter up: 1) I was in IOP for most of the summer, 2) I got lazy around the time of my birthday (happy birthday to me! 15! Yeah!) And 3) there was some problems here on my end.

Yes Kris, MY end. It wasn't Xing's fault. This time. Some kind of glitch on my Internet settings or something. But it's all fixed now! ^_^

And now, I will thank my reviewers who, even with the long delays in updates. Still bother to read this.

So you all get extra cheezey pizzas today! YAY!:

Danfred: I assume you are the Author Formally Known as x-silver-saffire-x, no? Well as you can see, and I'm sure you pleased, I killed Boromir again. ^_^ Hope you liked it! *Hands you an extra cheezey pizza* Enjoy! (Hope you liked the Gift Shop too! ^_^)

Raveness: Well I'm glad you liked your cameo! Go you! The 104Fest was AWSOME! We saw (and met) STAIND! And we saw Evanescence! And Trapt! And Revis! But…enough of that. ^_^ hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one! ( I liked the spazz attack too! ^_^) *Hands you an extra cheezey pizza * WHOO!

Lady Galadriel: "He rubbed his chin. "But if you mean you won't be killed in the middle of the night by some psycho demon lady, then no…" "HEY!" Andrea said. "Don't talk about Michelle that way!"

Had a feeling you would have liked that one ^_^ Unfortunately, Jhonen does not appear in this chapter. I have BIG plans for the next chapter- just you wait *evil grin* Don't worry- it will be great. ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter too! *hands you an extra cheezey pizza* "It's all just questionably tasteful fun." ^_^

__

Lady Jedi2: I had a feeling you would like that Clue thing. ^_^ You're coming up SOON! And YES, you can help with the slaughtering of Zelda. ^_^ I hope you, also, enjoyed this chapter. *hands you and extra cheezey pizza* TTYL!

Well- NOW I'm going to have to start writing again. Next chapter is typed out. Will be posted either Saturday or Sunday. (as you would probably already guess, I have ti finish writing this story now… I haven't done work on this story for ages!)

And now I leave you.

Thank you for Reviewing!

~ Insane Person of the Darkness.

ALSO: Go over to FictionPress.com and read my new letter-series. It is called 'To Whom It May Concern' I'm sure you will enjoy it! Thank you! ~ IPOTD


End file.
